Coppelia
Coppelia (Coppélia in Yen On's translation) is a level 90 Cleric-War Priest from the Western European server of Elder Tale, and a member of Kanami's Party. Shortly after the Catastrophe, she was picked up by Kanami in Villa de Fleur. She is, in fact, one of thirteen Coppelia bots that became sentient after the Catastrophe. There were 30 "Coppelias" in total, but all the others were shut down or became inactive prior to the Catastrophe. Another one, Coppelia16, is currently with the guild "7 Sided Workshop," which created and manages the Log Horizon TRPG. According to Leonardo, the color of her soul is pink (previously, she told him that, since she had no color unlike Adventurers, People of the Land, and monsters, it meant that she had no soul). Appearance Coppelia has short, dark hair (ranging between indigo and black) with bangs that usually cover her eyes. She dons heavy armor that takes on the appearance of a full skirt with a maid apron. In battle, she dual-wields heavy shields which can both block attacks and be used as effective bludgeoning weapons. Personality Coppelia speaks rather stiffly, and refers to herself in third person. She doesn't view herself as having any worth and is aware that she was a bot rather than a "real person" prior to the Catastrophe. Synopsis Prior to the Catastrophe "Coppelia" was actually one out of twenty-nine bots spread throughout the server. The purpose of the bot accounts was to accumulate in-game currency to be sold in the real world by the programmers who made them. Thirteen were active at the time of the Catastrophe, and this particular one was found in France by Kanami after the town Coppelia lived in was destroyed by monsters. Go East! arc Coppelia arrives in the remote town of Tekeli alongside Elias Hackblade, shortly after Kanami has already decided that she wants Leonardo to join their group. She offers to heal him, which he appreciates. Upon discovering that Elias and Kanami had already gone on ahead without them into battle, the two rush in. Krusty, Typhoon Lord arc Other Media Drama CD2: Kanami, Go! East! Coppelia has only five lines in the track, and three unique ones. She asks Kanami what she wanted her to look at, and after being asked if Japan was close, responds that it was 180 degrees southwest of where the sun was setting, a statement Leonardo quickly notes meant that they were heading in the exact opposite direction of the Yamato server. After that, Coppelia's remaining three lines were "Leonardo, do you require healing?" after the man sighed out of frustration towards Kanami's behavior. Equipment Rather than having a weapon and shield like most other armored Clerics, Coppelia uses two shields. : Although it has a much larger capacity than Dazaneg’s Magic Bag, this trunk severely limits movement. Even though she’s not suitable for carrying it, Coppelia puts all the supplies for the journey in it and carries it nonchalantly anyways. }} Trivia *Coppelia's name originates from the ballet Coppélia (The Girl with the Enamel Eyes), a story that tells of a young woman's struggle after her betrothed falls in love with an evil inventor's life-sized dancing doll known as Coppélia. *The Yen On translation initially used "Koppélia" as her name in the first translation of the book summary before settling on "Coppélia." *The different Coppelias do not share much similarities aside from their creator and their appearance; they are spread all over the world, and have different classes and subclasses. **Coppelia04 died while being implemented with a larger storage capacity.コッペリア04は大容量ストレージを実装されていたそうデス。 **Coppelia18's class is unknown, but her subclass is Berserker. **Coppelia21 is a Swashbuckler. **Coppelia22 is a Monk. **The person who created Coppelia24 forgot the account password, and she never got to see action. **Coppelia27 is a Summoner. **Coppelia28 is an Assassin. **Coppelia29 is a Fox Tail Sorcerer.https://twitter.com/coppeliabot/status/703006800761597952 **Coppelia30 is a Cleric, although her emphasis on instant death spells suggests that she is not the Coppelia that is aiding Kanami. *The Coppelia bots do not require much sleep.https://twitter.com/coppeliabot/status/666088520801370112 *The Copplia bots do not all get along; Coppelia16 mentions being on bad terms with Coppelia008, but thinks of Coppelia11 and Coppelia14 as "sisters".https://twitter.com/coppeliabot/status/666466079015727104 References Navigation Category:Female Category:Cleric Category:Characters